


Bomb in a Bird Cage

by jumpforjo



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpforjo/pseuds/jumpforjo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The campus coffeeshop, The Enterprise, is a center of activity for the students of The Academy. Shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bomb in a Bird Cage

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> First of all, the biggest of "thank you"s to my beta, Char. (bucketofsnails on tumblr)  
> This is my first venture into Star Trek fic (writing, anyway) and I hope you enjoy! Feedback is always appreciated~

Working at the coffeehouse was a typical way to pay your tuition for the Academy if your parents weren’t ultra rich. That is, the few students who managed to nab a few scholarships teamed up and tried not to go broke but also not fail out, so naturally, they worked in the most studious of environments.  
They were a bit of a rag tag team, a handful of grad students working their asses off on saturdays and whatever shifts they could manage throughout the week to assist the pre-existing staff.  
Uhura and Gaila had manned the waitressing services since they started the academy in undergrad 5 years ago, proceeding to the grad program. Neither was afraid to use her looks or charm to squeeze a few extra credits in tips from customers, coming out with quite a few crumpled receipts containing numbers -that never got called- as well.  
Scotty was the well known barista. Every person on campus could count on him to make them the best brew for late night study sessions or a morning wake up. He knew practically every student that stopped in by name and almost half of those, he had their orders memorized. His wife, Janice, managed the finances in the back as well as assisted with waitressing or running the cash register, if needed.  
Under him, Pavel Chekov was nothing short of an enthusiastic intern. He received almost as many numbers as Uhura and Gaila due to his exceedingly adorably curly hair, bright smile, and Russian accent.  
Finally, the was Jim Kirk. Being fresh meat, he was suckered into running the cash register and grabbing things for customers from the pastry case. His charm managed to assuage the most sleep deprived customer. He worked with an admirable ease, directing the staff members without making them feel belittled. It might also have something to do with no other soul on the staff wishing for the fate of the cash register.  
The shop itself was cozy, the lighting was enough for comfortable reading, but low enough to give a calm vibe. There was always music in the background, usually playlists brought in by students of whatever music was popular around the academy. Around the room there were bookshelves filled with reading books as well as text books, not an extensive library, but always providing an extra resource or something to take one’s mind off of exams.  
Customers made themselves comfortable in plush red couches to the left of the register, or picked a quiet table or booth to the right. The decor had a certain charm, all pulled from thrift shops and dumps, nothing matched yet it all fit together. As far as the walls, they were painted stripes of warm, muted colours that accented the lighting.  
Altogether, it was the perfect place to curl up and prepare for the next grueling test. And students did just that, the predominantly wealthy population of the Academy formed a sort of schedule within a week of the semester beginning; the same groups congregated at the same tables at the same times every week to study for the same classes. The cozy building was practically empty over breaks, except for the true overachievers, and Vulcans were natural overachievers.  
So over winter break, when most students were visiting families or wrapped up in coats and scarves to amble around, enjoying the freedom from classes, Spock was holed in one of the plush red couches all the way in a corner with a text book, sipping on a special blend of tea. He’d been doing just that every year he’d been at the academy, all 7, and he was finally going to graduate this year.  
Luckily, in those seven years, he’d never changed schedules, so Uhura never had a problem adjusting her shifts as to not bump into him after their break up the previous. She didn’t like to talk about it, and all Jim had gathered from Gaila was that Spock was an emotionally stunted ass- much to be expected, honestly- and Uhura was tired of trying to pull some feeling out of him.  
It sounded like a whole mess to Jim, but he just rung up whatever 4 odd cups of tea the Vulcan ordered. And stared. A Lot. Honestly, how could anyone study that much? Kirk was itching to get out of the coffee shop and sled or go somewhere that didn’t smell like caffeine-packed student fuel. Paying rent was no simple business, though, and he had studying of his own to pass the Academy’s late student application tests so he could surpass as many years as possible.  
Gaila always seemed to catch him staring and managed to look much too much into it, winking at Jim, patting him on the shoulder sympathetically, “Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me, sweetie.” He’d just roll his eyes in response not dignifying her comments with a response.  
*  
One day, near the middle of the winter break, the coffee shop was particularly slow, only Spock in his corner and a couple warming up with mugs of hot chocolate in one of the booths, Jim grabbed a sandwich from the pastry case and pulled up a chair in front of Spock. As he plopped down in the seat, the Vulcan only glanced at him for a moment before continuing to read.  
Jim unwrapped the sandwich and began to eat it silently, staring the other down until Spock raised his whole face from the text, “May I help you?” He asked, a complete blank face. Jim grinned, “Hello, there! I’m Jim Kirk, I work here and I want to know what you read over here every day.”  
Spock seemed more than a bit confused, “Texts on the newest scientific theories not yet included in the curriculum.” He responded, nose dipping back toward the book to continue reading.  
After Jim had been sitting there a few more minutes, actually gaping, Spock turned his attention back to the blonde. “You seem surprised. It is also rather difficult to keep focused on my texts with your presence.” Jim blinked hard shaking his head slightly, “You don’t mean to tell me you’re studying for your job after graduation, even though you’ll go through training.” He stated in disbelief. The Vulcan crooked a single, sloped eyebrow, “Why, yes, I am. I strive to be the best, part of that is preparing myself for the future in all ways possible. Which would be much easier if you would allow me to study. Do you not have a job to be doing?”  
“I’m on lunch break! I thought I’d spend it with out favourite hermit!” Vulcans weren’t supposed to show feelings, but Jim could feel the annoyance prickling from Spock. “I am not a hermit.” He replied crisply. “Like hell, where is every single other student? Outside doing things or with family. Where are you and what have you been doing for the entirety of break? Holing yourself up to study.”  
“Loverboy, your lunch break is up and I’m hungry,” he heard the words from Gaila and turned to spot her shapely figure waving from the desk. Jim rolled his eyes and turned to Spock, “Don’t think you’re getting off the hook that easily Spock, you will be back tomorrow and we will continue our conversation.” Jim promised, putting the chair back in place, chucking the wrapper in the trash and taking his place behind the counter.  
“How was your big date?” Gaila teased, poking Jim in the side. Pavel shook his head, “You two confuse me wery much.” Jim snaked an arm around her, fingering the hem of Gaila’s shirt, “Aw, I think he might be jealous!” The intern’s cheeks turned bright red, “I am not!” He squeaked, eyes bugging a bit.  
Gaila turned in his grasp, leaning back slightly. “Oh, be nice, now. If you aren’t, your right hand is going to be your best friend for a week.” Jim mocked horror, “You wouldn’t!” The Orion grinned mischievously, “I think you need me more than I need you.” She commented, leaving his grip.  
She picked up a few plates and made her way, hips swinging, to a table of some Academy guys who were not-so-subtly staring. Jim knew her tactics got her tips, but he rolled his eyes anyway.  
Spock packed up and left quietly about an hour later. About fifteen minutes after that, Nyota appeared for her ship. “Guys, it is gorgeous out there. I mean, as cold as Delta Vega, but beautiful. Perfect sledding snow!” she exclaimed happily. A huge grin crossed Gaila’s face, “After work sledding party? I like it. “  
Chekov looked up from the coffee he was brewing, “Sledding? Never done zat before!” The other three turned to him, eyes wide and mouths slightly open. Jim was the first to break the silence, “You have never been sledding? Isn’t Russia like the land of snow or something?” Pavel shrugged sheepishly, “I’ve just never gone.” Uhura shook her head, “Well we shall fix that after work today.”  
*  
And fix it, they did. After helping Scotty close up and bidding him and Janice goodbye, theu all piled onto the local train and headed straight to Gaila and Uhura’s to pick up sleds. Jim shook his head, “You two are students, why do you have sleds?” he asked, “You’re a jerk, why do you have friends?” Nyota responded from another room.  
After a minute they emerged with one circular sled and two longer ones that could probably fit two or three people. Gaila grinned, “Who’s ready to party?”  
The four bowed their heads to the wind as they walked to the nearest, hilly park. As they got close, Jim grabbed the round sled and bolted for the top of the hill. When he reached the crest, in one elegant movement, he threw the sled down and jumped on it, sliding at neck breaking speed to the bottom with an exhilarated scream.  
When he turned around, Pavel, Nyota, and Gaila were at the top. Pavel and Gaila were piling onto one of the longer sled, Pavel looking a bit terrified. And it was all downhill from there. They took turns on different sleds in different combinations. They raced and tried ridiculous stunts. More than once, Jim attempted to ride a sled standing, and all attempts ended in some form of fantastic wipeout.  
Naturally, the cold froze them to their cores, but with sledding season afoot, some blessed park rangers or someone had set up a giant bonfire to defrost. They crowded around the flame, sitting on the stone slabs that were strategically placed. Gaila placed herself on Jim’s lap, so he wrapped his arms around her waist. She was leaned back just enough so Jim could hook his chin over her shoulder.  
As the four talked animatedly, they recounted stories of the day. Gaila teased Jim yet again about his encounter with Spock, Uhura detailed a meeting with some guy she decided was her soulmate, and Pavel relayed an exciting tale of the coffeemaker malfunctioning, he saved it in the end.  
Sometime in the conversation, Jim felt someone sit next to him, but whoever it was was angled away, so he didn’t bother with it. Uhura had gone strangely quieter since, though, so a few minutes later, he peeked to his right and was taken by surprise. “Spock? What are you doing here?”  
Spock seemed startled by the question, “Some of my peers insisted on bringing me sledding. the whole ordeal is rather illogical, but they are my transportation home, so I can not return.” He stated, blankly as usual. Jim accepted the explanation with an understanding nod.  
Before he could open his mouth to say more, Uhura spoke up. “We should probably be getting home. You and Pavel will have to walk home so leaving sooner would be better.” She said sharply. Gaila pouted slightly, “Jim can’t spend the night?” she asked, “You can walk Pavel home, we would totally be asleep by the time you got back!” Nyota rolled her eyes.  
“Why don’t you ever go home with Jim?”  
“Because Bones loves me less than you love Gaila!” He told her, grinning. He kissed Gaila’s shoulder, “Uhura’s working later than us tomorrow, I’ll come over when we get off, okay?” She slipped off his lap, turning to poke his nose, “I knew there was a reason I loved you!” She said, and Jim stood. “You don’t love me, you just love my dick.”  
“God, guys, no one needed to hear that. Look, poor Chekov is all the way red!” Uhura exclaimed, a proper look of disgust on her face. “Jealous!” Jim teased in a sing-song voice and Pavel went even redder.  
The gang proceeded to their respective homes, Pavel splitting ways with Jim at the dorms. Jim walked a few more blocks to reach the flat he shared with Leonard. Unlocking the door and letting himself in, Jim grinned, “Honey, I’m home!” Bones poked his head out of the living room, one eyebrow raised, “Oh, look what the cat dragged in.” He responded dryly. “I love you too, dear.” Jim shot back, sticking his tongue out.  
“Where were you? I thought you’d be home a while ago, I mean I love the quiet and all, but it’s a little unsettling knowing the trouble you get yourself into.”  
“Impromptu sledding trip. You should’ve been there, it was a blast.”  
“That’s probably why you’re dripping wet, isn’t it? Go take a hot shower and change into some dry clothes, you will not get sick on my watch.” He ordered, and Jim knew better than to argue. “And don’t forget to hang up your wet, nasty clothes!” Bones shouted after him.  
Doctor’s instinct, always fun. Jim followed Bones’ instructions, enjoying the hot shower, having gotten way sweatier than he knew through his snow soaked clothes. He’d probably get a lecture on hypothermia when he came back out, so Jim took his sweet time.  
After showering, he hung up the clothes on the shower curtain rod and wrapped a towel, making his way to his room. He threw on some comfy pajamas before joining Bones in the living room.  
As expected, the doctor went on a spiel about hypothermia and other cold related health issues of sledding and things that could happen with Jim’s luck. It was all very heartwarming, really, the man had an odd way of caring for Jim. They stayed up awhile more, Bones working on whatever almost graduating Academy students worked on and Jim studying for the entry test.  
Eventually Jim slams the book closed, there are only so many hypothetical situations one can read before going insane. Bones had gone to bed probably half an hour ago, and Jim gladly followed suit.  
*  
He slept until roughly noon the next day, his shift not starting until two. Bones was long gone as Jim rolled out of bed. Jim rummaged through his closet to find acceptable clothes for work, eventually coming up with non-tattered jeans and a black v-neck, the fabric soft from being worn so often. He stopped in the bathroom to brush his teeth, surpassing shaving and he figured his hair was fine.  
Jim shoveled some food out of the fridge down, disregarding the sharpied ‘Leonard’ on whatever leftover box he was eating out of. He’d get hell for it later, but the forecast was beautiful and he wanted to walk to work, which he’d need much time for.  
After eating, he walked. The afternoon was peaceful, a light breeze picking up every once and awhile. He’d been walking about 40 minutes when he spotted familiar black hair half a block ahead of him. Grinning, Jim broke into a light jog to catch up. “Hello, there! I see you are on the way to our awesome coffee shop!”  
Spock raised an eyebrow, “I believe The Enterprise belongs to Mr. Scott and Mrs. Janice.” he commented. Jim rolled his eyes, “Do you have to take everything so literally?”  
“It’s in my nature, Mr. Kirk.”  
“It’s Jim. And I know, it was a rhetorical question.” A soft “Oh” was heard from Spock before they both fell quiet for the rest of the walk. Jim took the time to notice Spock’s pale features, the way his black, diagonal eyebrows stood in contrast to his skin, the very slight tinge of green on his cheeks. He was undeniably attractive, no wonder Uhura had had interest in him.  
He opened the door for the Vulcan with a smile. Spock seemed confused for just a moment before entering with a murmured, “Thank you.”  
“Your usual?” Jim asked over his shoulder as he made his way to the counter, “Yes, please,” Spock confirmed, huddling in his usual spot. Scotty was already working on the drink as Jim started spock’s check for the day. Gaila slid and sat on the counter next to where he was working at, elbows on her knees and chin propped on interlocked fingers. “So, what was that about?” she asked, voice lilting like a teenaged girl’s.  
“I walked because it’s is awesome weather even though it’s winter, and I saw Spock on my way, so we walked together for a bit.” He explained, shrugging. Scotty held the drink out for Gaila to take to Spock, “Focus on your job, gossip later.” He told her with a kind smile. Gaila stuck her tongue out in a rather juvenile fashion before taking the drink to Spock.  
The shift was only three hours, and Gaila and Jim were out before long. “You’re still coming over?” She asked playfully, and Jim grinned back, “Of course!” They chattered most of the way back, eventually racing back. Jim won by a margin of a few second, and the pair collapsed on Gaila’s bed with breathless laughter.  
Jim flipped over her, legs straddling her and arms holding him above her. Gaila’s hair was mussed and both were a bit sweaty from the run back. “You just get right down to business, don’t you?” She asked, stroking a finger down his nose. “I’ve been looking forward to this all day!” he leaned down and kissed her, nipping lightly at her bottom lip. The kissing deepened as their hands roamed each other, Gaila’s fingers slipping under the hem of Jim’s shirt and Jim circling his thumbs on her hip bones, keeping himself propped up. Within minutes, though, Jim was down to his boxers and Gaila her bra and underwear.  
He grinned mischievously and kissed and bit from Gaila’s mouth, down her throat and to her breasts. As his teeth grazed her green skin, Jim peered up from under his eyelashes and Gaila threaded her fingers through his short hair. “God, you are amazing,” her voice was low, a slight growl to it, and her eyes were heavily lidded. “I try,” he quipped, rocking back to rest on his knees.  
His hands roamed her shoulders, following the bra straps to unhook the lacy garment. He tossed it aside and laid attention to the newly exposed flesh, continuing his nips and flicking his tongue one the sensitive nipples. Gaila let a soft sigh escape her mouth as Jim worked his way downwards, one of her hands now bunching at the sheets.  
Finally, he hooked his fingers in the waistband of the boyshorts, pulling them down and off. Gaila met his gaze, “How come I’m always the one naked first?” She asked, her playful smile taking the bite from the question. Jim rolled his eyes as she slid his boxers off. “What time does Uhura get back?”  
“Mm, doesn’t matter,” Gaila replied, “God, I never get sick of seeing you like this.”  
“I know,” Jim winked cockily, but a small moan escaped when bit sharply into his hip bone. “Shut up.” She murmured against his skin.  
He moved down her body with kisses and bites, finally positioning himself between Gaila’s legs. Softy, he nipped her inner thighs and she made soft, breathy noises. Moving in, Jim teased her with his tongue, flicking it out and drawing desperate moans from the Orion. “Ugh, Jim, your mouth is pure magic, you know that?”  
Jim hummed against her and he knew she could feel his smile. He moved from teasing to licking and sucking and one of Gaila’s hand grappled at Jim’s head and the other twisted in the sheets. HE had her crying out and writhing, coaxing her through orgasm with his tongue.  
Gaila was breathing hard when Jim came up to kiss her.  
Her hands threaded through the hair on the back of his neck as she deepened the kiss. She snaked a hand down to wrap around Jim’s length, pulling slowly and softly and his breathing hitched. Jim bit down on her lip as she tugged at sensitive spots and built a rhythm. He was making embarrassing low and throaty noise and she sent him over the edge, and Jim bit hard into her shoulder to muffle himself.  
They collapsed side by side on the bed, both breathing heavily and flushed. “You are such a little fireball.” Jim commented, laughing breathily. “You should probably get dressed unless you want Nyota to see you naked. Also you should get me some febreeze so she doesn’t kill me.”  
“You sure know how to kill a moment, don’t you?” Gaila laughed, “As if we were having a moment. Friends with benefits don’t have moments, sweetie.”  
He rolled out of the bed, grabbing a few kleenex out of the box set haphazardly on the cluttered nightstand and wiped himself off and tossed the box to Gaila. After searching the floor, he managed to recover and put on all articles of clothing he came with. Jim stepped in the bathroom and made sure he didn’t look too indecent or Bones would never stop bitching.  
On his way out, he tossed some air freshener to Gaila. “Good luck with Uhura. I know she loves our arrangement.” He commented. “Oh hush, I’ll see you tomorrow!” she called after him, and Jim waved without turning around.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I'll try to get the next chapter up by saturday, if not, the next chapter won't be until the very end of June because I'll be out of town for three weeks.  
> Anyway, don't forget to leave me a comment, if you can!  
> Thank you got reading!


End file.
